Unkown
by ashleyweil07
Summary: This is a story of Jin the princess of Darkness but she lost her memory Du- *Sora covers my mouth* Sora: Ashley isn't good at summaries nor being good at keeping secrets *I take his hand off* Please please give me a chance because this is my first fanfic. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Darkness is what I see, I'm falling head first into darkness I don't remember my past all I know is I'm 16 years old nothing more nothing less. As I'm falling my silver hair flowing like I'm in water I open my eyes to look at my surroundings but it was useless there was nothing literally nothing but me_

_CRASH!_

_My head hit something hard as I got up I found myself on a circular platform with a boy across from me with the same silver hair like me "Hello sir?" The boy looked up at me with blank blue eyes. I get stuck in his gaze his eyes are like an ocean but has sadness in them as well "You finally woke up….. Jin" Jin? Is that my name? "Are you ready to join me? Again?" is he connected to my past or is he messing with me? "Join what?" "the darkness" the boy reached his hand out that had a black glove. My body went numb as I walked towards him as if I didn't have control of my own body. I grabbed his hand….._

_A/N: This is a story about the princess of darkness. Everyone is making a big fuss about the princess of light but am I the only one who came up with the princess of darkness (Probably not but I couldn't find any) Jin lost her memory as you can read she doesn't know she's the princess of darkness so it's going to be awhile until she remembers so don't hate_

**Sora: Wow you totally summed it up like wow (Sarcasm)**

**Me: *Irritated sigh on forehead* Sora I wouldn't talk if I were you**

**Kairi: I would listen to her she chased me around the entire house just because I ate her cookie**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Kairi: *Brings Riku in my room* He'll do it**

**Riku: *Irritated sign on forehead* Ashley does not own KH just her OC. **

**Me: please subscribe and comment PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke up in a bed that felt soft as a cloud. As I got up I saw the same boy that was in the dream and a woman in a black coat, a hat with horns, a staff and a bad complexion "Well, well, well the princess is awake" princess? what the hell? I looked down at my body and I saw that I was wearing a purple dress with a sweet heart neck line, blue healed shoes, a red pedant and my hair flowed so elegantly down my back (A/N: Jin's hair is waist long) I was too frightened to say anything so I just ran out of the room past the woman and boy.

(in the halls of the unknown place)

I took the heals that I was wearing off and threw them in a random direction far away from me. As I kept running I saw pictures all over the place of me and other people. I didn't stop to sight see I just kept running as I'm running I noticed that this strange place looks like it hasn't been used in awhile all the walls had pealing wallpaper coming off, the furniture had holes and stuffing coming out of it. (A/N: It suppose to be like beast castle from beauty and the beast but a little different) I ran and ran and ran until I found the doors that lead outside

(Outside of the unknown place)

Once I got outside there was nothing but darkness surrounding this strange Place. I walked forward not caring how dark it is, as I kept walking I felt more and more safe as if I could trust the darkness or that someone else is with me. I turned around to see the strange place I woke up in. When I turned around I saw a palace for royalty but it was pretty beaten up and looks like no body lives there. (I got to get outta here)...

to be continued...

Me: Well what do you think?

Sora: I'm bored where am I in this story?

Riku: *Runs away form Jin* HELP!

Jin: I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Ven why is Jin chasing Riku?

Ven: Riku ate all the pizza

Me: WHAT! I got enough for everyone

Kiri: Ashley does not own KH

Sora: Please review and pray that Jin or Ashley doesn't kill Riku

Riku: HELP! *Running from Jin and me*

Me: Peace :)


	3. AN

A/N

Hi guys I'm so sorry to say this but I'm not continuing this story. I am so sorry again but this is not the last of Jin ok thanks for reading my story and I will make another Kingdom Hearts story and it will be of princess of darkness but different from this one

**Ven: Awwww what why not?**

**Me: I'm sorry ven but I just can't come up with new idea's**

**Sorra: *sit's in a dark corner sulking***

**Me: I will make another story of KH but I'm not feeling to good about this story. I'm sorry guy's **


End file.
